The Meeting
by Taramisu
Summary: Buffy and Angel meet halfway between Sunnydale and LA


The Meeting

The Meeting 

  
**AUTHOR: Taramisu**   
** WRITTEN: 10/19/01**   
** E-MAIL: taramisu@channelingboards.com**   
** SUMMARY: Buffy and Angel meet halfway between Sunnydale and LA**   
** RATING: PG-13**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**** Don't even ask where she got the car.ME didn't feel fit to tell us how she gets half the way to LA, so I certainly don't know either.Just assume she borrowed someone else's car.Maybe Giles' rental.**   
_Ring_

"Who could be calling?Everyone I know lives here."

Ok, not _everyone_, but they all might as well.My house is a damn thoroughfare…filled with people I'm supposed to be grateful to and love till the ends of the Earth.And I suppose I am and I do.It's just so hard.So damn hard.

_Ring_

_ _

Probably a creditor, or even a collection agency.Maybe if I speak Spanish and disguise my voice… "No habla Engles, seniorrrrr."

_Ring_

God forbid it's Dad.What kind of man leaves his children with no means of financial support after their mother dies?Huh?Hell, he never even knew _I_ was dead.

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Buffy!Oh, my God, you really are alive!"

It's Angel.I can't believe it's Angel.I've been back for over a week and I never even thought of him.My God, what kind of person am I?I _forget_ about the love of my life like that?!

"Y-yeah, I am."

Damn tears.SniffleAlways.Coming.

He's crying too.I can hear it.Hell, I'd be upset if he didn't.

"I can't believe it.Willow is a miracle worker!

Yeah, Willow the miracle worker.Willow, my best friend in all the world who tore me away from my reward…MY REWARD!I fought on the side of Good for six years.I gave up my childhood for "The Slaying".I gave up my innocence, my well being, my sanity…and I deserved my reward!I deserved every second, minute and hour of it.Now I'm back in the hell to which I was born.

"I want…I need you.I mean, I need to see you.I need to touch you and know you're for real."

The desperation in his voice is almost frightening.It does not match any emotion I have in me.I wonder if it ever did.

"Ok, Angel.Are you coming here?"

"No.That'll take too long.I need to see you now.Can we meet halfway?There's a nice little Italian place on 59 called…"

Meet him halfway.Since when did we ever meet halfway?It was always his way or no way.He decided it was best for me if he left.I had no say in that._He_ decided what was best for _me_!

But now is not the time for that.Bad Buffy.Bad dog.

"I'll be there.I'm leaving now."

Now.Yeah, now's a good time to leave.Things have just gotten way out of hand.My minor sister, the house, the bills, the slaying…all of it.I just want to be me for 5 lousy minutes.I'll drive like a bat out of Hell, run out of the car and into his arms.Then I'll be back.Truly back.Just to feel his strong embrace.To be deeply loved and wanted.Not needed.Everyone here needs me.I just want to be wanted.

"Giles, take care of this.I'm meeting Angel."

_Slam_

_ _

The air never smelled so fresh.The stars never shone so bright.And now I'm sounding like a bad poet.Still.This will be a nice break from the fiasco that is my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is!Damn, I almost missed it, thinking about the color of that autumn tree back there.Will I be there first?Will he be waiting for me?Will he be all calm and Angel-esque, or will he grab me up in a big hug, or will he…

Stupid parking brake.Always sticks._Ugh._There.

_Click, click, click_.Why did I wear these ridiculous shoes anyhow?I look like a hooker on her way to a job.

"Good evening, madame.May I take your coat?"

"Uh, no."God, I could never afford this place.Look at the chandelier.

"Will you be dining alone this evening?"

"Um, no.I'm waiting for…"There he is.Just as gorgeous as the last time I saw him.What do I do?Run to him?No, definitely not.Oh, why am I so nervous?It's not like he's a stranger for goodness sake!

"Buffy!"

_ _

_Oof!_

Definitely hasn't lost any of his strength.

"Hi, Angel."He smells…different.As he clings to me for dear life, something is just…off.

"Shall we?"I guess he already has a table for us.Hopefully I can walk over there without tripping on myself and looking like the fool I really am.

"Yeah."His hand is so large on my arm.Was he always that large?He makes me feel like such a little child, clinging on to her father's arm.I half expect him to pull out a pipe from his jacket or something.

Ooh, pulling out a chair for me.What, is this a date?"Thanks."

"You look good."I do?I thought I looked like shit.I certainly feel like shit.I'm 20 pounds lighter than the last time I saw him.My eyes have dark circles around them.What is he talking about?

"Thanks.So do you."

Okay.

Okay!Awkward silence for two coming up.

"So, I hear Giles left.I'm sorry.I know he meant a lot to you."His hand is so huge on mine, once again.I feel like he could smother me without breaking a sweat.

"Oh, he came back.Willow told him.You know…about me."

"Well, thank the Powers That Be Willow was able to get you back.I know a lot about Hell."Thanks for bringing that up.I can't even look him in the eye any more.

"I'm sorry, Buffy.I didn't mean to upset you.I just wanted to, you know, offer some empathy."

"It's okay.I'm not really myself lately."Maybe all I need is a little closeness to a person.Yeah, that's it.If I can connect with Angel, then all this will go away.I'll feel myself again.He's moved his chair close to mine.His cool fingers gently brush against my face, sending chills up my spine.Oh, it's been so long since someone touched me like this.I want to just lose myself in it all.Forget the people surrounding us.Forget that I'm a Slayer.Forget that I was just ripped from my true home in heaven.Lose myself in his caress.His gentle kiss upon my brow.Wow.I can't even remember the last time I felt myself get excited…that way.

"I can't believe you're really here.I missed you so much."He missed me?We never talked.The only things I ever hear about him are from phone conversations between Willow and Cordelia.

"How is Angel Investigations?"

"Oh, same.Having Fred around kind of complicates things, but…"

"Who's Fred?"

"Oh, we rescued her from Pylea.She was stuck there for 5 years.Can you imagine that?"

"Pylea?"

"No one told you?"My head must be shaking as he continues."Yeah, Wes, Gunn, Cordy, Lorne and I passed through a portal to Lorne's home world and…"

Wow.Pretty water glasses.I wonder if I could get some of these used somewhere for the house.Add a little spice to dinner time.No, I guess I should be paying the water bill before I get glasses to put water in, now shouldn't I?

"…kind of shy and strange.Buffy, are you there?"

"Uh-huh.No more talk.Just hold me."

Of course he does.But that's not all.His lips are as cool as ever…though not quite familiar.I wonder if anyone else has touched those lips.Has he saved them for me?

Stop it, Buffy.Just enjoy.That's what this is for…to enjoy something out of life even if it's only for an hour or so.

Those large hands, moving toward my waist.Oooh.So good.Now under my shirt.His tongue so cool and inviting. I don't care if anyone sees.Screw them all.They're only alive because of us anyhow.This would be some Hellish demon bar with Glory as Maitre'd if it weren't for us.

I can feel his desire bursting at the seams.I need him, I need him now.

"Buffy, I need you."

"Oh, Spike!"

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Spike awakes from a dream with tears in his eyes:

"Oh, Buffy.I want you so much."

End


End file.
